The Return of Marx: Darkside Unveiled
by Riiou
Summary: It's Kirby vs. Darkside Marx for the fate of the universe. [Finished]


**The Return of Marx: Darkside Unveiled**

  


Disclaimer: All characters and places named are copyrighted by Nintendo and HAL Laboratories. 

Author's Note: First fic. 

* * *

It was a cold and rainy night on the peaceful home of Kirby, PopStar. The crackling thunder and bright lightning was enough to make even the toughest of creatures retreat to an asylum. Not even Kirby could sleep. Of course, Kirby could rest assured, knowing that Marx had been defeated and Nova, destroyed. The weather continued for three days. 

Kirby was sitting under a tree the day after the storm was gone, eating fresh fallen apples. It seemed like a pretty good day. Shining sun, slight breeze, and no evil things to destroy. But what is that in the distance? Look's like Waddle Dee. And why is he in such a hurry? 

Waddle Dee approached Kirby and stumped on a fallen apple, which caused him to fly right into the trunk of the tree, head first. Luckily, Kirby had rolled out of the way. He helped Waddle Dee back up to his feet. 

"Why are you in such a hurry? It's a great day! Go have fun!" exclaimed Kirby. 

"This isn't a joke! We're having problems on the other side of PopStar, near the area where Whispy Woods lives. It's Marx! He's back and he's out to get you! Help us!" cried Waddle Dee, then fainted. 

Kirby, like a good hero, call up his warp star, hopped on, and raced towards the woods. Before he could land, a beam of energy smashed into the warp star, causing it to fling right out of Kirby's grip, which caused him to fall and crash land into the woods. It took about a minute before Kirby got back up. Luckily he's a puffball. The ground quaked. A huge dark figure with giant wings approached, making the most horrible laugh ever. Kirby used his deluxe fighter ability carrier to transform into Fighter Kirby, a red bandana tied at the top of his head. 

"Look who we have here. It's my favorite monkey, Kirby!" snarled Marx. He looked almost the same, as before, yet his wings were bigger, so was his body. His eyes were glowing an angry crimson. A reddish aura surrounded his entire being. 

Kirby said nothing. He was ready. He was annoyed. And he was going to kick some monster butt. 

"When you defeated me, or so you think you did, I spent my time absorbing the rest of Nova's energy. I feel great! I am all-powerful and you cannot stop me. Prepare to meet your maker, little puffball pest!" shouted Marx. 

Kirby wasted no time. He quickly jumped at Marx, kicking large fireballs at him. None of the fireballs hit. It seems like Marx absorbed the energy. Using Kirby's energy, he proceeded to copy Kirby and fly down to kick him, adding along a huge fireball that singed Kirby to the ground. 

"Hahaha. Little cream ball. Your abilities are no match for me. I know all about your little powers and nothing in this universe can stop me. Now I will have my revenge..." 

Marx would be tough this time. Indeed, his powers were immense. Kirby wanted to try his copy ability, but he wouldn't be able to get close enough. With no choice but to try something different, he transformed into plasma. Marx chased Kirby down, firing lasers and radiated arrows at him. But running caused Kirby to gather energy for his ultimate plasma attack. Marx stopped cold and raised a brow. 

"What's this? Does small fry have an ace up his sleeve? 

"HYAAAA!" Kirby shouted as he flung a giant ball of plasma energy at Marx. 

The ball was in range of Marx. Suddenly, Marx enclosed his wings. The wings acted as a shield that deflected the plasma ball right back at Kirby and electrified him. 

"Fool!" yelled Marx, "I am invincible!" 

That's it! That's exactly how Kirby would beat him. It was just crazy enough to work. Kirby changed to his Mirror form. He gathered all of the energy from the other abilities. 

"Give me your best shot, you big loser!" said Kirby. 

Marx, angered at the taunt, gathered his own energy for his most powerful laser beam. Yes, the same one that almost destroyed Kirby the first time. Only this time, it was much more powerful and deadly. Marx was unaware that Kirby had gathered all of his energy as well because he was too busy concentrating on destroying him. The recoil was immense, but Marx held tight as a beam twice as big as himself shot out from a ball of darkness created in front of him. The beam headed for Kirby. The power radiated from it caused everything around it to be de-molecularized instantly (remember Chrono Trigger?). In a split second, Kirby forced all his energy into his Mirror Shield. It was a strong shield at first, but with all the combined energy, it grew a hundred times in power. The dark beam smashed into the mirror shield, the power was so great that it smashed Kirby into the sky. BUT... the shield was successful in deflecting the beam right back at the evil Marx. The beam slammed into Marx, covered him, and simply disintegrated him, his final shout lingering in the air for a while. Kirby was caught by Waddle Dee, riding the warp star, and taken back to his home. 

"Did I...get him?" Kirby groaned from pain while laying on his bed, then fainted from exhaustion. 

"It's all over," whispered Waddle Dee, "thanks to you, Kirby. And don't worry about the forest, Whispy Woods will regrow it. Sleep well." 

**End.**


End file.
